wipeoutfandomcom-20200214-history
Icaras
Icaras is an anti gravity racing team based in Great Britain, sourced worldwide by multiple independent parties and founded by Burnston Burns in 2109. The team ground to a halt with Burns' death in 2140 due to his death but returned 53 years later under as yet unamed new management. Their current logo comprises of an angular wing with the word Icaras beneath it, all in a collection of purple, pink and brown hues. The team seems to epitomise the pure spirit of the race, favouring speed, creativity and ingenuity while eschewing violent tactics. The craft itself is defined by a light build and it's forward swept wings. However, in game continuity the team had never performed too well, the craft would often not make it through a race intact making even finishing a race a cause for celebration. This lead to the team complaining that the tracks were unsuitable for their racer. Their promotional material has always revolved around wings such as birds and butterflies with leanings towards flight. As a technical project seperate from large conglomerates, the team lacks major funding and relies on multiple independant investors to form their budget. 'In Game Flavour Text' "Icaras were the perennial underdogs in the F7200 era racing of the early 2100's. Scoffed at by the larger teams, but firm favourite with the fans, Burnston Burns' outfit never quite enjoyed the success of the elite teams. For them, finishing a race was a victory in itself – doing so in the top half of the field was cause for champagne and back slapping behaviour that those at the head of the grid would think beneath them. That was then. The FX400 is now. The name might be the same, but the Icaras operation of 2207 is a different animal entirely. Well drilled and despite their modest budget, their speed is blinding. The only other chassis with the same kind of top-end is that of Piranha, and even their expertise and riches can't help them match the Icaras in terms of acceleration. Team Director Connor Burns admits, We make no pretence about it – the speed and acceleration comes from our lack of armour, so we're weak in the shield department. But if they want to take advantage of that, they'll have to catch us first.' In the FX400 Icaras will be flying high, without a doubt." "Get ready, Icaras fans – our SunGod FX350/FX400 craft is going to be the fastest thing on the track in 2207. You'll need to set your holo-cams to their fastest data rate and hope you don't blink, because you'll miss us if you do! If you've been checking out the Icaras datacast you'll already know that in pre-season testing we were quick off the marks and untouchable in a straight line. Yes, Piranha has said they can match us for pace, but by the time their ship gets up to speed ours will be spec on the horizon. Of course, we couldn't have that speed without sacrificing some shield strength, so we'll be looking to recruit pilots who have scored well in precision and race strategy at the MAGEC Academy to add to our roster for 2207. Before the team travels to Makana for the opening rounds of the FX400, you can come and meet the team and see the new SunGod race craft up close by attending the Icaras Fan Festival at our base in North Weald, England. Be sure to connect to the Icaras datacast for further details in the weeks ahead. Flying High - Icaras" 'Appearance and Evolution' Icaras craft are known for two elements, their speed and their lack of durability. Throughout the series the craft have always retained a forward-swept wing design reflecting the enhanced speed the craft offers, the designs also feature extra stabilizing canards at the front and sometimes the mid section although their appearances and numbers differ from league to league. Within Wip3out, the design was one of the flimsiest known, even to this day, with an incredibly thin fuselage, large rear wings and medium sized canards on the front and mid-sections of the craft with the cockpit at the extreme rear. With the bulk of the engines in the wings the craft was essentially a stick attached to a powerful engine. The team did not return until WipEout Pure, with a revised design, the cockpit pushed forwards, the rear wings elongated and the canards now stretching along over half the craft to more-or-less ecome the front fuselage itself. The ship looks more like a bulkier work of engineering although it still retains the two-star shields from before. Within WipEout Pulse the design was tweaked very little and is almost the same as the previous league, however the design has become wider, heavier and bulkier with larger canards and wings fused to the main body of the craft. WipEout HD returned the craft to it's roots, moving the cockpit to the very rear once again, shallow front canards and the mid-body extensions returning once again although now merging into the front-swept rear wings which dominate the design. Finally, the WipEout Fury design has omitted the canards almost altogether, favouring a more angular and staggered design based on the HD body. The rear wings are still present with their forward-swept design but are less of an acute design. 'Gallery' Icaras 3.png|Icaras craft for Wipeout Pulse Icaras.png|Icaras logo for Wipeout HD Icaras 1.png|Icaras logo for Wipeout HD 332820-icaras.gif|Icaras poster for Wipeout 3 'Trivia' *Icaras is the only team that matches Piranha Advancements speed. *In their debut game of Wipeout 3 their founding year was 2109, this was later ret-conned as 2193 due to being terminated and re-established like many teams. *Likewise, their base of operations was listed as "Various" in Wipeout 3, later to become Great Britain in their return for Wipeout Pure. *In all of the portable games the team was available as downloadable content. *Burnston Burns' death was due to rather humerously accidentally swallowing a ballon at a childrens' party. Category:Teams